A lonley night at the lab
by lilalo264888
Summary: Booth and Bren have been dating for a few weeks. Bones is once again completely submerged into her work. Will Booth find a way to distract her? Contains : Booth, Brennan and...a empty Jeffersonian. M-rated for the SMUT!
1. A Lonley night at the Lab

**A/N: Here it is after a long time my first atempt on smut...please let me know your thoughts.**

"Hey babe." Seeley whispered into her ear as Brennan stood with her back to him.  
Temperance turned around to face him, when she did, she noticed his face was only centimeters removed from hers.  
"Don't call me babe." She said, before he captured her lips in a hot, tender kiss.  
"Bossy..." He grinned, before stealing another quick kiss. "Don't call me Bones, don't call me babe,…"  
Brennan smirked and stepped away from Seeley, swaying her hips a little more then necessary. She looked through her office door, to find the platform of the Jeffersonian medico-legal lab, in it's dark loneliness.

"Everybody normal already left three hours ago, Bones." Booth said, tugging her to him.  
"We should do the same.  
Brennan ignored his comment about being abnormal and struggled free from his grasp.  
"You can go home, I still have some work to do." She said, picking up some folders and moving towards her desk. But before she could return to work, Booth had pinned her up against the desk and was slowly tracing trails with his fingers over her whole body.

"Hmm.. Seeley." Brennan moaned as he traced his fingers over her hips.  
"Yeah?!" He whispered huskily into her ear, causing her to shiver.  
"Please.." She breathed. _"Please…stop!" _the logical part of her brain screamed, the part that wanted to work.  
Booth smiled coyly, he loved teasing her to distract her from work.  
"Please…what?" Seeley asked, his hands roaming a little further downwards to her inner thighs.

Brennan still wondered how he could do that, getting her so turned on with just a few simple touches. "Please..," She moaned again. "Please don't stop."  
Booth smiled against her neck, before placing a hot, open mouthed kiss.  
"I thought so." He said, trailing the hot kisses further down her neck and throat, as his fingers worked on her blouse, to discover the black, lacy bra she was wearing underneath.  
Booth growled at the thought she had been wearing this the whole day.

"Good choice?!" Brennan asked, a Cheshire cat smile playing across her face.  
Seeley trailed the undersides of both breasts, making her groan. "You make me crazy and I'm gonna make you just as crazy as you make me." He said, running the tip of his tongue over the swell of her left breast. "I'll torture you, like you did to me.." A slow lick on her right breast, pulling a strangled groan from Temperance. "..Wearing those damn short skirts and tight blouses, revealing just not to much…it makes me LOSE CONTROL!" He hissed, stroking a taunt nipple through the piece of lace.

Brennan's head fell back in delight and she moaned loudly, so Booth repeated the motion to her other breast.  
"Hmmm..," Brennan murmured, completely lost in the trance Seeley's actions caused. "I like it when you lose control."  
Booth grounded his hips against Brennan, his obvious arousal pressing against her.  
"Shit.. Booth!" Tempe gasped at the contact.

"That's what you do to me, Bones." He grunted. "You've been a bad, bad girl."  
Tempe ran the tip of her tongue over her lips. "Then punish me." She challenged, her words only causing the bulge in his pants to arch even more.  
Booth flipped them so suddenly she was lying on the couch and he was on top of her. He grabbed both her hands with one of his own, pinning them above her head, so she was trapped underneath him. "Believe me…I will." Seeley said, kissing his way from the valley between her breasts, going downwards.

Each time his lips made contact with her skin, he received a grunt or a low curse from her, turning him even more on. As he released her hands, they came up to his hair, tugging and grasping at it, as he continued his sweet torture.  
The sudden sound of buttons being shattered across the floor, caused him to pull his lips back from hers, roughly.  
"I'll buy you a new one." She said, motioning towards his ruined shirt before letting him continue.  
"I don't care, kinda hot to know you are just as impatient as I am but…you'll have to wait. Remember?" He said placing a final kiss on her abdomen before leaving her completely untouched, the cold air forming goose bumps on her hot skin.

For several minutes he just let her whimper and complain before returning, blowing hot puffs on her skin, still not touching. Sure, he promised to drive her crazy but Brennan was on the fine line between crazy and insane.. Booth just smirked…enjoying the fact she was the one almost loosing control now.  
"Seeley.. please I can't take it anymore." Temperance almost begged, almost. "I need you."  
There was the begging, only he could bring her to. "You need me, huh?" He smirked, unclasping her bra.

"Yes." She hissed, as he touched her milky skin.  
"What do you need me to do?" Booth asked, still playing the game that drove her nuts.  
Brennan moaned. "I need you to make love to me."  
Booth's last sheds of control disappeared as he heard her pleading words.  
_"I need you to make love to me." _Her words repeated over and over inside his head as he freed himself from his pants and underwear, to later help her with hers.

Both of them groaned at the contact of skin against skin as he pressed his erection against her, asking permission to continue. A quick nod and a breath taking kiss told him what he needed to know, as he, moments later, slid into her welcoming heath.  
"God…" Brennan groaned, still not used to the things Booth could make her feel or do as he slowly started to thrust within her.  
Their eyes fluttered close as the couple shared passionate kisses, matching the movements of their lower parts with equal passion.  
"Baby, I love you so much." Seeley mumbled against her neck as his thrusts started to grow a little faster, heightening both their pleasure.  
"Mmm, Seeley …yes...faster.. hmm harder." Brennan panted as her orgasm came closer and closer and Seeley picked up the pace of his thrusts, determined to bring them both to their release.

A loud "YES!!" was heard through the whole lab as Brennan came, shortly followed by Booth, coming hot and deep inside her, grunts reverberating in her office.  
Breathing heavily, Booth rolled of his love, stumbling onto the ground.  
"It's a couch, Booth." Brennan chuckled with a satisfied smile on her face. "Not one of our beds. So careful where you roll to."  
Seeley quickly got to his feet, pulling Temperance to him, as he kissed her deep and loving. "It will be one of our beds soon." He mumbled into her hair. "I'm not done with you yet."  
"Hmm… yeah." Brennan groaned before starting to re-dress for whatever he had planned at home.

Both of them long forgotten the paperwork as they exited the empty and dark Jeffersonian.

**A/N: Review! Review! Review! I can't say it enough Review! Review! Review!**


	2. The pleassure of chocolate

**A/N: Thanks for all the kind reviews I got on this one...and the demands for a sequel :p Sorry it took me so long but my dirty mind wouldn't help me XD But anyhow here it is ... don't forget enjoy and review !!**

The love drunk couple stumbled through the hallway, Brennan searching for her keys as, somehow, her lips remained locked with Booth's.  
Once they entered articles of clothing flying every possible way, until they were stripped down 'till their underwear, again.

Brennan shivered, as her bare back came in contact with the cold surface of the door Seeley had pushed her against.  
"Booth…" She breathed, her hot breath tickling his ear. "Not the door..bedroom."  
Booth nodded, as he led her to the bedroom, careful not to knock some of Brennan's ancient artifacts over.

Temperance let out a playful yelp as Seeley pinned her against the mattress, nibbling his way down on her neck.  
Bones gathered al her strength and miraculously managed to flip Seeley over so she was on top.  
"You had some fun at the lab, now it's my turn."  
Booth let out a throaty laugh "I'm sure ,Bones, from al the moans I heard from you, I wasn't the only one having fun."

Brennan slapped him playful against his arm.  
"You know what I mean, Booth." She said before giving him a mind-blowing kiss.  
"Yeah," he muttered against her neck, kissing his way further down until he'd reached her cleavage "My lady likes to be in control." He said, nuzzling into her lace-covered breasts.

"Exactly." She smiled, as she pressed him down onto the mattress again , getting of him and the bed, but not before she'd given him a small peck on his lips and told him not to move a muscle as Brennan left him.

He listened carefully, trying to figure out what she was doing, not having a clue until she returned with, the bowl of yesterdays chocolate sauce and a devilish grin on her face.  
Booth watched her with wide eyes as she put the bowl on her nightstand and reached for his boxers, whispering "It wouldn't be nice if these got dirty." Before removing them and pressing a kiss on the soft hairs above his bellybutton.  
'Damn the woman is cute when she has evil plans' Booth thought as he watched her remover her lingerie and straddled his hips again, the bowl of chocolate next to them.

Slowly dripping her fingers into the dark, smooth liquid she drew various patterns onto Seeley's chest , making him gasp and fist her hair as she licked them up again, kissing and biting him a few times.

Seeley groaned each time Brennan reached for the sauce, her butt always 'accidentally' brushing over his erection.  
And then the fifth or the sixth time he couldn't take it anymore, he grabbed her wrists a little roughly, sucking her chocolate-covered fingers into his mouth before leaning up and kissing her slowly, the bitter taste of the dark chocolate and her own sweet taste making a delicious mix as their tongues dueled.

He heard her make a small, cute noise as he both at the same time, nibbled on her neck and softly caressed her breasts.  
Head thrown back , she let him continue his ministrations for a moment before she heard him mumble, "I need you, Temperance." His voice thick with desire for her.

Kissing his jaw gently, Brennan nodded and slowly sank down on him.  
Their mutual groans filling the dark room.  
"Breathtaking….Temperance…gorgeous…" He gasped as he pulled a strand of hair out of her face, leaning up to kiss her with equal passion as their lower parts moved.

He looked deep and adoringly in her eyes, loving the way he flushed each time they made love and the way she looked at him, her green-blue eyes an unique shade as desire burned in them.

"Yes…," She groaned, her fingernails digging into the skin of his chest as her thrusts sped up a little. "Feels ….so…damn…good."  
At the breathy moans she made and the way Brennan clenched around him, Seeley figured she was close…really close, which was good 'cuz he knew it wouldn't take him any longer too , and as always the gentlemen in him wanted her to reach the pleasure first.

Her breathing became faster and her eyes fluttered close, but Seeley reached for her, softly caressing her cheek as he spoke.  
"Temperance…look at me, please."  
Her blue orbs fixed on his handsome features again and he was glad, because somehow, watching her lose it for him, was extremely erotic.

Only second after their eyes met, both lovers could feel the great pleasure overtaking them again as they both reached it at the same point.  
Breathy they called out each others name…or something that sounded like it and collapsed together, sweat gluing them onto each other as they both came down from the high.

Brennan sighed against Booth's warm and solid chest, listening how his heartbeat slowly returned to normal.  
Pulling one arm away from her waist , Seeley moved it up to trace lazy circles on her bare back. Booth kissed the top of her hair softly, continuing the movements on her back as he whispered:" Bones…?"

With a lazy and satisfied smile she looked up at him.  
"Yes…" She purred.  
"Bones...I think we just disordered the universe." He replied, kissing her soft curls once again.  
Brennan chuckled against his chest, two of the tings she liked about being intimate with Booth , one: he didn't fall asleep right after they got their satisfactions like her previous lovers and two : he was always nice and oh so complimenting when they had pillow talk.

"Wow…guess that's good, huh?" She asked him.  
Booth reached down and kissed 'his Bones' passionately.  
"It's a great thing, Temperance and the best is…only the two of us can do it."  
Brennan giggled, and Booth felt like the luckiest sonofabitch on earth, having a beautiful and loving woman pressed up against him, being able to make love to her, to make her laugh,…

The next twenty minutes were spent whispering affections and compliments, sometimes making each other laugh, sometimes receiving a kiss but always true and completely honest to the other.

Slowly Booth caressed Brennans hair, lulling her to sleep.  
"I love you so much." Was the last response he'd gotten from her before she'd fallen asleep on his chest, a hand next to her hair, the auburn locks in a halo around her face and a very satisfied smile on her lips.  
Booth grinned, happy and proud he'd been the one who'd put that smile there, he kissed her cheek and looked at his sleeping angel one last time before also he drifted away.

--------------------- The end (for real this time ...ohhhh)---------------------


End file.
